


Fuel for Thought

by drabbletale



Series: Yandere Drabbletale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dubcon Cuddling, M/M, Yanberry, Yandere Sans, also mentioned drugging, temporary kidnapping in his own house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Sans ran his fingers lightly over the tops of his brother’s foot and up over the rope that bound him. “When you’re upset, I comfort you. When you get in over your head in debt, I pay off everyone. When you make people angry, I calm the situation. Brother, I even raised you.”





	Fuel for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a series of Yandere UT drabbles that I wrote near the end of NaNoWriMo, because I just wanted to his a word count and it's all I could think about. I uh love yandere stuff in fanfics. Well, obsession in fics in general. Gimme.

“I do everything for you.” Blue was sat at the edge of Stretch’s bed, his brother was just starting to beat back the grogginess of the drugs that had been snuck into his new bottle of honey. Would have been in Stretch’s dinner too,  _if he’d ever eat it._

Stretch groaned, head lolling back to look at the headboard, where his hands were tied tightly to the metal frame. He looked back to his brother, but other than squinting his eyes a bit, he showed no concern. Though he meant no real harm to his baby brother, this irritated Blue. This was supposed to be a punishment, after all!

“I cook for you. I clean for you. I work several jobs to pay for the house.” Sans ran his fingers lightly over the tops of his brother’s foot and up over the rope that bound him to the bed. “When you’re upset, I comfort you. When you get in over your head in debt, I pay off everyone. When you make people angry, I calm the situation. Brother, I even  _raised you_.”

Papyrus was really starting to wake up now, his focus back on his wrists. His hips shifted as he tried to pull his hands out and his teeth clenched as he tried to bite away the gag.

But it wasn’t going to help.

“I do all this…” Blue took a deep breath, shifting up the bed a little so he could rest his cheek on Stretch’s rips. “Because I love you.” Stretch tried to mumble something through the gag, his voice clearly tense, despite no real words making it out. Sans smiled, turning to press his teeth into his brothers oversized hoodie. “You know, they told me to get rid of you? To let the king find you a new home and to just… move on? Just care about me? I told them I couldn’t live without you.” He looked back up into his brother’s eyes. “But you really… you could leave me, couldn’t you? Just go off and live your life and everything would be fine for you, wouldn’t it?”

His brother’s eyes were wide now and he shook his head quickly, chest heaving as he started to tremble.

“I won’t let you, brother.” Sans ran a hand down Stretch’s ribs, trying to comfort him. “I love you so much… Too much. I can’t…” He shifted his body to lay completely at his brother’s side, wrapping an arm around his brother’s waist, one of his legs resting over both of Stretch’s. “I can’t live without you. I can’t imagine me at all… if you weren’t here. I tried… to give you everything you could ever want, but it’s  _still not enough_ for you.” He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, anything to keep himself from crying. His voice was still shaking as he started to drift off to sleep in their demented cuddle. “We’re meant to be together, Papyrus. I’ll show you. I’m all you need, I  _promise_.”


End file.
